<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rich People Trunks by literati42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224816">Rich People Trunks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42'>literati42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JT did not understand why the Whitly's had so many trunks. Of course, he was not expecting the question to lead to such a dark explanation, but really wasn't that on him? This was Malcolm he was talking to.</p><p>A bit of angst mixed with humor and a heavy helping of friendship bonding between JT and Bright</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rich People Trunks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts">Cornerofmadness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Cornerofmadness because we are both in social isolation trying to avoid this virus, and because of her slowly growing madness over why there are so many trunks? Why are they there? The show may never answer, so here is this, just for you.</p><p>Also! There is talk of PTSD, triggers, and the idea of emotional self-harm so be warned. See end notes for resources on these topics. This story is both light and dark, so tread carefully.</p><p>As always friends, follow me on twitter @themythofpsyche or on tumblr @literati42</p><p>And if you want to support my writing during this trying time or any time, check out my post about the fandom stuff I'm working on here:<br/>https://existentialwednesdays.wordpress.com/2020/02/06/want-to-know-more-about-me-as-a-fanfic-writer/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            JT stood in Malcolm’s apartment, waiting on the consultant to get his stuff together. The detective stared at the trunk at the end of Malcolm’s bed. At this point, JT had seen the photos of the infamous girl in the box trunk. A trunk that looked almost exactly like this one except, JT knew, the trunk in question was in evidence. He was also part of the team that searched the Whitly house after Malcolm locked Watkins in another identical trunk, and because of that he knew there was yet another trunk still in the basement.</p><p>            Evidence trunk, that’s one.</p><p>            Watkins trunk, that’s two.</p><p>            Basement trunk, that’s three.</p><p>            And now he saw a fourth trunk not feet away from where Malcolm strapped himself into bed every night.</p><p>            The profiler skidded into the room, all that frantic energy nearly causing him to topple over. “Ready?”</p><p>            “What’s with all the trunks, man?” JT asked, turning to look at him.</p><p>            “All the…trunks?”</p><p>            “Is it a secret rich person thing the rest of us don’t know about?”</p><p>            “I am…not following.”</p><p>            JT pointed at the big black box. “I would think you wouldn’t want…you know.”</p><p>            Malcolm’s hand began to shake, as the cocky energy immediately turned darker. “You thought I wouldn’t want a constant reminder of the worst day of my life?” he asked. “You are not the only person to observe that.”</p><p>            “So, why have it?” JT asked.</p><p>            “I don’t know if I can explain it,” he said, and JT saw him try to subtly stretch the shaking out of his fingers, still hiding it even though he knew JT had seen it many times. Malcolm was always such a strange mix of way too open about some things and hiding others. JT did not think he could ever map out the pattern behind it. “Believe me, my mother reminds me frequently that I would be better off if I weren’t surrounded by ‘accouterment of violence and darkness’ as she puts it.” JT nodded, he could almost hear the words in Jessica’s voice. “And to some degree, I do listen. I play cheerful music in the morning, I have Sunshine,” he motioned to the bird. “I do daily affirmations, yoga, but the other stuff…” He looked at the box, “What they don’t get is, it doesn’t matter if this stuff…the box and the weapons on the wall and the case files of murder are out here,” he motioned around the room, “Because it’s in here either way.” He tapped on his temple.</p><p>            JT listened to all this,  really trying to understand it. He wondered how Bright would profile himself if he could see himself objectively. “But…isn’t it a…you know, a trigger?” One did not spend time in the military without learning about PTSD, and JT knew enough to recognize the signs of it. Not that it took much detecting — Malcolm Bright was a walking pamphlet of PTSD symptoms.</p><p>            Malcolm flinched slightly, but nodded. “No, you’re right. It is.”</p><p>            “So…why do it?”</p><p>            There it was, a slightly helpless look. Malcolm shrugged. “Honestly, I have no idea,” but those pensive eyes told JT another story, and a moment later, he added. “It’s a little like picking a scab.” As a detective, JT was used to questioning a suspect as they circled an idea, so when he heard the ring of truth, he recognized it. This was the core beyond everything else. Maybe it was the thing Malcolm did not fully acknowledge even in his own mind. He does it to cause himself pain, JT realized, but he did not say. He did not know how he could even begin to handle that with Bright, or if he should be the person to try. He shifted uncomfortably but forced himself to look up. Malcolm stood there looking uncertain as well.</p><p>            “But you didn’t answer my first question,” JT said, finally meeting Malcolm’s eye again. The profiler furrowed his brow, reviewing their conversation.</p><p>            “I didn’t?”</p><p>            “Why did you have so many trunks in the first place?” JT asked. “Secret rich people reasons?”</p><p>            Bright cracked a smile, and JT realized that had been his intention the minute he diverted the topic. “You know, Detective Tarmel,” Malcolm said, “That is weird, isn’t it?”</p><p>            “Just keeping rich people empty boxes around the house,” JT said, making his way out the door. “You don’t even put anything in them.” Malcolm laughed as he followed him down the stairs.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you or anyone you know shows signs of self harm, please contact the self-harm help line:<br/>    https://www.crisistextline.org/selfharm</p><p>    If you want to learn more about self-harm and what to do, please check out NAMI's site:<br/>    https://www.nami.org/learn-more/mental-health-conditions/related-conditions/self-harm</p><p>If you want to learn more about PTSD please go to:<br/>https://www.nimh.nih.gov/health/topics/post-traumatic-stress-disorder-ptsd/index.shtml</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>